


Pasa la Vida

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, POV, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel and Cristiano are together since a while, they enjoy at their home one nice day during off season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pasa la Vida

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this song : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9DgrytWEVw
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

_No se por qué, ni cómo empezó,_   
_y si llego sin invitación._   
_A fuego lento y sin compasión,_   
_fuimos prendiendo este corazón._   
_Y se curaron las heridas,_   
_ya no recuerdo andar sin tus manías._   
_Mi tiempo se paro en tus manos,_   
_tu tiempo solo corre entre mis brazos._

With Leo everyone think we are rivals, but in fact no we are not rivals we are kind friends and also lovers.   
We have begun our friendship where we were injured at the same time and that we wanted to know each other, and we have comfort each other. It was nice to know each other, to talk about other stuff than football and we have met outside Santiago or Nou Camp and it's been great.

After two meetings we have decided to kiss and since this time we are together.   
He has entered in my life, and I don't want that he never leave my life.

_Pasa, pasa la vida,_  
y tu y yo sin decaer, sin desvanecer.  
Pasa, pasa la vida,  
y tu yo sin esconder nuestro amor en pie.  
Me pasaría la vida, pasaría la vida,  
pasaría la vida entre tus labios.  
Pasa, pasa la vida,  
y tu y yo sin decaer, sin desvanecer.

I kiss him while he wake up "Hello dear"

"Hello, my handsome boyfriend" say Leo to me and him kiss me.

We also live together when we have the off season,it's difficult when the season is here, but we try to deal with it.

We have begun the day by do making out and also have morning sex.

_No se por qué, ni cómo empezó,_  
tan solo se que todo cambio.  
Tu seras siempre el mejor error,  
que cometí sin explicación.  
Estamos hechos a medida,  
volamos juntos en plena caída .  
No importa el paso de los años,  
no importa nada si nos deseamos.

Days when we have nothing to do is just great, because we can just relax and do everything we want. Leo cook lunch and I cook diner, it's was the deal

"Look good"

"Thanks"

_No cambiaría nada, nada en nuestra historia,_  
volvería a hacerlo todo igual,  
entre luz y sombra, juntos siempre hasta el final.  


We eat in the garden of my house and then we decide to catch up with some movies where I said to him "Never change Lio, I just love you, I want you forever in my life"

"Sound like one proposal" say Lio who smile at me.

Yes, it's been one proposal, I wanted to propose him because I want him to be with me forever.   
I said to him, "Don't go, I just go search something" 

I go in our room, and I take the ring that I have in my night table and I return at the living room.

Lionel sees the ring and say "OMG it is what I think?"

"Lionel we are together for almost 2 years, our family knows about us, our team know about us. I just love you so much, I can't imagine my life without you. Will you marry: me?"

"YES!" And he kisses me.

After the kiss, he tells me "I will never leave you, you love me and I love you, you accept me like I am and you want me for who I am not just for the football"

We laugh at this.

"I could say the same for you"

"I love you"

"I love you too".

_Pasa, pasa la vida,_  
y tu y yo sin decaer, sin desvanecer.  
Pasa, pasa la vida,  
y tu yo sin esconder nuestro amor en pie.  
Me pasaría la vida, pasaría la vida,  
pasaría la vida entre tus labios.  
Pasa, pasa la vida,  
y tu y yo sin decaer, sin desvanecer.

**END**

 


End file.
